Unknown Hell
by Sergeant British Dinosaur
Summary: Everyone thinks Heaven is the most wonderful place on Earth, the place where you can be truly happy and at peace. Well Heaven, isn't all that it seems...And Saix and Demyx get to find that out the hard way. Not good at summaries. Based off an RP.


~Unknown Hell~

The blue haired man woke up on a bed, gasping. He looks around the room, terrified.  
He doesn't remember what happened or how he got here.  
He looks over to his side to see a familiar blonde, Demyx. He gently shakes him awake.

Demyx slowly opened his eyes looking around the room no recognizing anything. Where the hell was he? He thought, and then he turned to see Saix. "Oh thank god" he said happy to see someone familiar. But there was something clearly wrong he was shaking this definitely wasn't the Saix he knew.

"D-demyx! You're awake! I-I was worried something...Bad had happened to you." He hugs him tightly

He looked at Saix backing up "you were worried about me?" He asked "What alternative universe is this."

He backs away. "I was just nervous that I...Would be...Uh...stuck in here forever...without anyone...To um talk to..." He lightly blushes

"Is everything ok" he asked. "You're blushing, this isn't you, you're always yelling at me, don't you hate me?"

"I don't hate you, Demyx..." He frowns. "And to answer your question, we are in a strange place and we don't know where we are!"

"Hold it, you don't hate me? Then why do you act like you do?"

"Because, I am supposed to!" He crosses his arms.

He frowned "but why?"

"Because, I'm told to!"

"So how do you really feel about me?"

"Well...I...Um..." There is a knock at the door.

He frowned

He gets up and answers the door.  
A beautiful, blonde angel is there. [Hello sweetie, my name is Lillian. I heard you two just woke up so I am here to explain everything that happened.]

He looked over at her really wishing she'd make it short so he could know how Saix felt about him.

She walks in and sits down in the chair.  
Saix looks at her, sitting down next to Demyx.  
[Well sweeties, I am afraid to say this but...you died. You both had a tragic accident a few nights ago. You came here but you were both passed out. Oh I should also explain where 'here' is. Well you both are in heaven.]

"Were dead, but there was so much I wanted to do so much I wanted to accomplish we can't be dead."

[I'm sorry sweetie...But this is what happened...it was your fate...]  
Saix stays silent

Demyx frowned

"We can't be stuck here forever...I want to go back home!" Saix yells.

"Me too" Demyx replies.

"I want to leave now. Nothing is stopping me."  
[Sweetie, no one can leave. Once you die there is no going back.]

"Can't we become ghosts"

[It's not possible.]

"Then how does it happen"

[It doesn't happen.]

"But I've seen ghosts"

[It was your imagination.]

He looked at her completely blank

She smiles at him and walks out of the room.

He looked over at Saix not knowing what to do.

Saix let out a whimper, bowing his head, for the first time ever...he's...Crying.

He raised a brow, Saix was crying clearly this were a dream it couldn't be real.

He tries to stop but the tears keep falling, he hides his face in his knees.

He moved closer to Saix trying to comfort him

He backs away from him, wishing he didn't see him start to cry,

He looked over at Saix not knowing what to do

His back faces him.

He let out a sigh

"Demyx..."

"Yes?"

He turns around and hugs him tightly.

He hugged him close

"I miss Xemnas..." He whispers,

He frowned "I miss Xiggy"

"We got to find a way outta here!"

"But how?"

"I-I don't know..."

He frowned

He sighs

"It's hopeless"

"We gotta try..."

"There's no way"

"We haven't tried though!"

"Okay so let's try."

He gets up and tries to open the door, only to discover it's locked.

"The window?"

"There is no window!" He yells, starting to have a panic attack. "I need out! i need out now!"

He took a deep breath. "Well at least were not alone."

"We're the only ones in this room!" He starts hyperventilating. "I need out! It's getting smaller! I need out now!" He hits the door.

"It's only your imagination breath Saix, breath"

"I can't breathe! It's too small! N-not enough space!" He falls to the ground, still hyperventilating.

He looked at Saix not knowing what to do.

He hits the wall repeatedly, trying to get out.

He pulled Saix close. "Keep it together man"

"GYAH! LEMME GO! YOU'RE CRUSHING ME!"

He let Saix go.

He crawls back to the door, crying, "PLEASE! OPEN UP!"

"Saix keep it together"

He passes out.

Demyx curls up. "Finally…He calmed down.

He breathes heavily.

A sigh escapes the blonde's lips.

He whimpers, still passed out.

He strokes his hair.

He opens his eyes

He looked over at him

He stares up at him.

"It's gonna be okay."

"D-demyx?" His eyes are wide open.

"Yes"

"W-where are you?"

"I'm right next to you"

I can't see you..."

He raised a brow.

"I can't see anything..."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm...Everything...is just gone...

He frowned "I'll be your eyes then"

"How will that help?"

"I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you"

"Okay...but if we're in heaven...how could something bad happen to me?"

"Unless when you died you died blind."

"How do you know?"

"I don't

"I don't remember dying blind...also...I wasn't blind till now."

"This can't be heaven then"

"But there was an angel..."

"Something's wrong"

The door flies open and he squeaks

He grabbed Saix so he won't fall.

The angel is there. [Looks like you figured it out.]

"Who are you and what do you want from us?"

[Well I'm the angel and you guys are in hell. Meaning I get to torture you.]

"There are no angels in hell"

[Yes there is sweetie. I'm a hell angel.]

He held Saix close. "Y-y-you wouldn't

[Sweeties, you're going to wish you never died.] She smirks and rips Saix away from him. "D-Demyx! Help!"

He tried to pull the angel off him

She throws Saix into the wall, making him whimper, and she grabs Demyx by the throat.

He started to feel himself choke

She carries the both of them down to a torturing chamber

He started to shake trying to get hold of Saix

She chains Demyx to the wall, smirking. She then lays Saix down on a table, chaining him to it.

He shivered afraid of what would happen

"D-demyx?" He whispers.

"Y-y-yes?"

"What's happening?"

"I-I-I don't know"

She grabs a steak knife and admires it.

he looked at the knife shaking

She makes a small cut on his cheek, making him whimper,

He shook

She stabs him square in the chest, making him scream.

He shook violently

He whimpers as she moves the knife around in his chest.

He shivered fearing what would happen

"D-demyx! Help me!" He screams in pain

"H-how?"

"HELP!" She cuts open his scar.

Stop! Take me instead!"

[There's no fun in that.]  
She makes deep cuts all over his now bloody face.

"N-n-no"

"H-help..." He whimpers.

He let out a scream.

She ignores their screams and keeps making cuts.

He started to plead

"Please stop! I'll do anything!"

[Sweetie...nothing will stop me.]  
His breathing slows.

He struggled trying to get loose but it was no use

He soon stops breathing. [Hm..] She smirks. [Looks like he died]

"D-d-died? But were already dead."

[Well he won't be here ever again. When you die in hell you just disappear.[

He started to shake realizing he was all alone and there was nothing he could do but close his eyes and wish he were dead.

She grabs a whip and removes his shirt. [Now it's time to have fun with you.]

He shook and let out a moan of pain.

She whips his chest, making it bleed quickly.

He trembled and screamed.

She repeatedly hits him.

He let out a loud whimper

She throws the whip onto the ground and grabs a lighter

"P-p-please don't!"

She grabs a can of gasoline and dumps it over his head.

He trembled shaking.  
She turns the lighter on and slowly brings it to his hair.

He let out a loud shriek.

The fire quickly makes its way down his body.

He screamed louder feeling his body heat up slowly passing out

She leans on the table Saix is laying on dead, giving a cold laugh.

He felt himself turn to ashes

She continues laughing coldly

He died instantly

Saix opens his eyes to see himself lying in his bed, at the castle.

Demyx lay on the floor not having woken up yet

He whimpers and looks around, confused; he looks over the edge of his bed and sees Demyx.

He continued to lie there motionlessly

He crawls off the bed and over to him.

He started to shake whimpering

"D-Demyx..." He gently shakes him.

"D-don't hurt me"

"W-why would I hurt you?"

He still thought he was in hell and slowly opened his eyes looking around. We're alive?" He asked.

"Yeah...Apparently..."

He got up off the floor

He stands up and sits down on the bed,

He sat next to him hugging him tightly

"We're finally safe…" He mutters, tightly hugging him back.


End file.
